Halloween
by wingsoverthewater
Summary: In which the fourteen-year-old Bohos celebrate Halloween. Involves Mimi/Roger fluff, Collins TP'ing houses, and a sugar-high Maureen. R&R please!
1. Halloween

A/N: Posting this as a Halloween fic. The fourteen-year-old Bohos spend Halloween together. Involves eggs, cows, and freaked-out old ladies. As well as Mimi/Roger fluff and Angel and Collins getting into trouble. Do assume that they all knew each other from school or something...so enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Halloween

_Ding dong, _chimed the doorbell at the Davis home. It was Halloween, and the clock read 4:46 on the beautiful autumn afternoon. A tall, dusty-blond boy dashed down the stairs, almost flattened his little sister, and threw the door open. "Hey, Mark!" the boy grinned, looking cheerfully at the pale, smaller, bespectacled boy on his doorstep.

"Hi, Roger." Mark shifted the small duffel bag on his shoulder. "Am I early?"

"Nope. If you wanna help decorate, and want time to get your costume on, you're right on time. I was about to get dressed," Roger responded. "Come on." Pulling the door shut behind his friend, Roger dragged Mark upstairs to show off a costume and a new song.

_Ding dong. _One hour later, the bell chimed again. This time Mark opened the door.

"Marky!" Maureen Johnson stood on the stoop, wearing...a cow costume. She still looked gorgeous in it. She grinned cheekily at him. "Nice costume."

Mark blushed. Why, why, why couldn't his mom have let HIM pick out his costume? Especially at this party, with Maureen here...

Much to Roger's dismay, Mark had dressed up as...a pirate. It was a neat costume and all, but for a fourteen-year-old? Lame! Roger, naturally, was dressed as a rocker, which didn't look much different from how he normally dressed. A leather jacket, ripped plaid pants, and a tee-shirt. His guitar, strapped to his back, was the only thing that distinguished him from his everyday school attire.

Speaking of Roger, here he was. The boy slid down the stair rail, guitar in arms. "Hi, Mo. Or should we say, Moo. Where is everyone?"

"Who do you mean by everyone? And what are you dressed as?"

Roger rolled his eyes. "I mean Joanne, Mimi, Angel, and Collins, stupid. And..." Roger struck a chord on his guitar. "I'm an amazing badass rocker! What did you expect, Mo? A pirate?" Roger glared at Mark.

Mark hit Roger on the shoulder. "Shut up."

The door was still open, and through it Mark spied a familiar station wagon pulling up. Mimi bounded out of it, waved goodbye to her mama, and danced up the stairs. She was wearing a cute little fairy dress in autumn colors, with wings and a headpiece of silk leaves and everything.

"Hey Meems!" called Maureen, Roger, and Mark.

"Hola! Is the party started?" Mimi called with a little wave.

"Nope." Roger replied.

As she bounded lightly up the steps, Maureen ran a hand over Mimi's dress. "You look adorable, as usual. That dress is gorgeous."

Roger, overhearing, thought the same, as Mimi hugged Maureen. "And you make a cute cow."

Mark, who had been pointedly looking away from the hugging Mimi and Maureen and the drooling Roger, spied a tidy black sedan rolling down the street. "Joanne's here."

The small African-American girl stepped out of the car, dressed in a long black-and-purple vampire dress with long sleeves and a black cloak.

As Joanne swept up the stairs, she glanced up at Maureen. Giving Maureen a _You're insane. But in a good way_ look, she nodded at everyone. "Hi. Nice costume, everyone. Roger...what-"

Roger facepalmed. "Not again! Why can't anyone tell what I am?" he said in anguish.

"That's what you wear every day, Rog." Joanne rolled her eyes.

"You know what? Shut up."

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies."

To break up their fight, Angel and Collins appeared just then, hopping off the 12 bus and onto the sidewalk practically right in front of Roger's house. "Happy Halloween, bitches!" Collins crowed.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Collins was dressed as James Bond, which everyone had anticipated (he'd told them at lunch that day) but Angel...

Angel was dressed in heeled boots, a denim mini, pink tank top and shrug, and a blonde, curly wig. His delicate features loaned themselves perfectly to the outfit. Angel had always been creative, but this costume- a girl! -was his best yet.

"Damn, Angel!" Mimi cried. "Nice costume!"

Angel smiled. "Thanks. The boots are killing my feet. When we gonna get the party started?"

NO DAY BUT TODAY ~ NO DAY BUT TODAY~ NO DAY BUT TODAY

Evening fell over Scarsdale. The seven Boho kids had stuffed themselves with pizza and soda, and lay around in Roger's messy room, debating what to do next.

"It's Halloween!" argued Collins"We gotta go egg and TP houses!"

"Nah," said Joanne. "We'll get in trouble. Let's just trick-or-treat."

Mimi shook her head. "We can do both if you guys shut up and stop arguing."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "But won't it look suspicious if seven kids with huge bags of toilet paper go tramping around the neighborhood, talking loudly?" said Maureen in a rare moment of logic and foresight.

"Good point," said Angel. "But it will look suspicious also to have a cow egging houses."

"Shut up."

The kids decided to go trick-or-treating first. There would be a lot of little kids at this time of the day. And the Bohos did not particularly enjoy the thought of being caught TPing someone's house...by a snotty four-year-old.

"Trick-or-treating. Let's go!" Mimi sang.

And the seven headed out the door.

NO DAY BUT TODAY ~ NO DAY BUT TODAY~ NO DAY BUT TODAY

"Trick or treat!" chimed the seven kids at the first house.

A middle-aged woman (who could totally use some Botox) answered the door with a smile. "My, my. What do we have here?" she asked in a tone that suggested she was used to conversing with two-year-olds. Roger gave her a Look.

"Are you dears selling Girl Scout Cookies?" the lady asked, apparently thinking she was funny.

The bohos stared at her with a mutinous look.

"...oh. Would you dears like some candy?" the woman asked, finally getting the idea.

Collins snapped at the excessively stupid question. "No shit!" he yelled.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Collins!" Angel whispered.

"Sorry!"

The woman looked disgruntled. "You kids should not be using that type of language around here. There are young children enjoying themselves, and they do not need to learn things like that! No treats for you bad kids." The lady slammed the old-fashioned door in the Bohos' faces.

As the seven kids trailed down the stairs, Maureen sighed. "Well, there's one for the TP list."

NO DAY BUT TODAY ~ NO DAY BUT TODAY~ NO DAY BUT TODAY

The next house, Joanne stopped before they went up the walk. "Collins, keep your mouth shut this time."

"No, seriously." Mimi said. "Otherwise how are we gonna get candy?"

"Fine. Suckers." Collins muttered, disgruntled.

Roger banged on the door, and the kids chimed, "Trick or treat!" as the red door swung open.

Another middle-aged lady. This one looked like someone had implanted plastic hair into her head. Crap. "Happy halloween, kids!"

She came forth with a big bowl of candy- Snickers, Twix, Three Musketeers, Nerds, Reese's, Mars Bars- a motherlode of great candy. The bohos lined up neatly to receive the gold mine of sugar.

"A vampire...you look very pretty, dear. A fairy, how magical and cute! A...rock star?"

"YES!" Roger screamed. "SOMEONE GUESSED MY COSTUME!"

The lady looked at Roger as if he needed to be put into a mental institution. She was probably right.

"James Bond- how clever! And a cow- that's very sweet. Moo, sweetie! And a pirate...classic. And...what do we have here? You're not dressed up, dear." the woman said, looking confused.

"Yes, I am!" Angel, standing in front of the lady, gave her a Look.

"Well," the woman said, "What are you?"

"I'm a girl."

"I know. But, you know, Halloween. What are you?"

"I just said. A _girl!"_ Angel shouted, looking extremely frustrated.

The woman inhaled deeply, rolling her eyes. "Yes, dear. But it's Halloween, and you need a costume for candy. You should know that."

"I AM DRESSED UP!" Angel shouted, frustrated to high hell. "AND I AM A GIRL!"

"No. Dear, I know, but I mean your _costume,_ sweetie_. _What are you_ dressed_- ...oh." The lady, having realized that Angel was in fact a guy, looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Do- do you want candy?"

"Forget it." Angel marched stiffly off the porch, trailing six laughing Bohos behind him.

NO DAY BUT TODAY ~ NO DAY BUT TODAY~ NO DAY BUT TODAY

An hour later, the Bohos' candy bags were filling rapidly. Maureen was chowing down on her treats as they trekked along the neighborhood, and so, was getting extremely hyper.

"Anddidyouseethatkid? Hewasdressedupassomethingidontknwbutitlookedreallystupid! WhenarewegoingTPingeveryone? Thiscandyisreallygoodbuticantfindanymoreofit. DoesanyonehaveanyoftheseIwilltradeforthem..."

Roger tapped the babbling, dancing Maureen on the shoulder. "Hey Mo, I have one. If you run up the street and back screaming whatever comes into your head, I'll give it to you free."

"OKAY!" Maureen screamed.

"Roger..." Mark warned.

"Relax, it'll be fine. What type of stuff could Mo come up with?"

So the girl, dressed as a cow, galloped down the street.

"I gotta get outta here! It's like I'm being tied to the hood of a yellow rental truck being packed in with fertilizer and fuel oil, pushed over a cliff by a suicidal Mickey Mouse! I gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta jump over the moon! MOO! Moo with me! A tiger in a cage can never see the sun! Take me or leave me, Pookie!"

Roger, Mark, Mimi, Angel, Joanne, and Collins all exchanged glances.

"Suicidal Mickey Mouse?"

"Pookie?"

While they pondered, Maureen had reached the end of the block and started back, still screaming. "Every single day, I walk down the street. I hear people say 'baby so sweet'! ANARCHY! Revolution, justice screaming for solution, facing changes, risk, and danger, making noise and making pleas!"

Across the street, a small blonde girl ran to her mother. "Mama, why is there a cow screaming about ant-arky? What's ant-arky? And what's soo-sidle mean? And wev-looshin?"

Her mother sighed. "I'll tell you when you get older."

Maureen skidded to a halt in front of Roger. "Whew. I'm getting less sugar-high. So where's that candy?"

NO DAY BUT TODAY ~ NO DAY BUT TODAY~ NO DAY BUT TODAY

Trouble really showed up after a while of trick-or-treating. Maureen accidentally ran over a little kid. Collins kept whining, "Are we going TP'ing yet?" And and Mimi and Roger would not stop staring at each other...well, they didn't think that was a problem. Everyone else sure did.

So the bohos moved onto Phase Two: Toilet Paper and Eggs.

NO DAY BUT TODAY ~ NO DAY BUT TODAY~ NO DAY BUT TODAY

Joanne whispered, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's fine," Collins replied, patting Joanne on the shoulder. "I've done this since I was seven."

"You TP'd houses when you were seven?"

"Yup."

"Remind me not to screw around with your kids, when and if you have any."

The seven bohos stood in front of Collins's "NO SHIT!" lady's house. The lights were off early seeing that it was nine thirty on Halloween night.

Mark looked nervous. "...I've never TP'd a house before. How do-"

"How do you do it?" Roger asked incredulously. "Like this."

He grabbed a roll of toilet paper from Collins, ripped the little stuck part off to open the roll, and lobbed it over a branch, holding onto one end. The toilet paper tumbled to the ground, trailing a white ribbon of toilet paper.

"...oh." Mark blinked.

Quietly, Collins passed out rolls to all the Bohos. Though it was Halloween and all, most people weren't on this small side street, candy hunting, at this time of night. So as the teens fanned out around the front half of the house, there were no disturbances.

Mimi grinned at Roger. "This is awesome!" Then she raised an eyebrow. "Hm, I have an idea."

"What is that?" Roger asked.

"So...see that elevated part of the porch where the overhang is? (A/N: I'm terrible at describing houses...) We hop on there, get onto the balcony and garage, and TP away!"

A smile spread across Roger's face. "Sounds good."

Five minutes later, Roger pulled Mimi by the wrist up to the overhang.

"Thanks." Mimi brushed her skirt off, and then draped toilet paper all over the overhang while Roger draped it all over the parts of the balcony he could reach. Then the two jumped from there, quietly as they could, onto the garage.

They TP'd the whole garage, then sat down, legs hanging over the edge of the garage, and watched the other bohos throw eggs at the house.

(POV change- 3rd/Mimi's POV)

"That was really fun." Mimi told Roger, smiling shyly at him.

"Yeah." Through the one, indifferent-ish word, Mimi could hear a smile the size of Manhattan.

Mimi could feel the static and heat flying between herself and him. She looked into Roger's aquamarine eyes, and they both leaned in. Mimi pursed her lips gently...

_SPLAT!_ An egg exploded all over Roger's shoulder. He recoiled. "ACK!" Looking down to see who had thrown the egg at him, Roger and Mimi spotted Angel, beckoning them urgently. Trick-or-treaters were coming.

The two jumped off the garage and ran like hell.

As the seven hurried down the street, they passed the approaching trick-or-treaters who were oblivious to the chaos they had almost witnessed.

When they were alone again, Maureen (whose sugar rush had worn off) turned to the other kids.

"Let's do it again!"

NO DAY BUT TODAY ~ NO DAY BUT TODAY~ NO DAY BUT TODAY

(Roger/3rd person POV)

The seven headed towards the next TP target. Mimi looked apprehensively at an approaching group of teenagers. "Is that, like, a gang?"

"There are no gangs around here," Roger said, putting a reassuring arm around her shoulders. Actually, he was just using that as an excuse...but Mimi left his arm there, and stepped into his half-embrace. That was that, and they kept going.

Until they ran into the group of other kids, that is.

Maureen gave the ringleader of the clique an icy glare. "Benjamin Coffin the Third. What the hell are YOU doing here? Isn't it a little bit late? Where's your personal bodyguard? Or are you acting it to your lapdog?" Maureen's cold eyes flickered over Alison Grey. "Good evening...Muffy."

"Shut up," Benny said. "Stupid cow."

"Muffy" and the other kids laughed. Mark glared at them. "Shut up. Leave her alone."

Benny raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Mark...finally sticking up for your girl friend, huh? So you picked up some guts at Wal-Mart?"

(POV swop- 3rd person)

An old woman watched from her window as a cow dove at some random teenage boy, beating him up for all the cow was worth.

Then the victorious cow stood up, leaving the boy groaning in the dust as the rocker, the pirate, the cow, the fairy, the vampire, James Bond, and the girl trotted away.

The old woman sighed. "This neighborhood gets odder and odder each year."

NO DAY BUT TODAY ~ NO DAY BUT TODAY~ NO DAY BUT TODAY

Back at Roger's house, the bohos lounged on the large sofa in Roger's living room.

Maureen, holding an ice pack to her knee (A/N: from landing on the concrete. Did you think that yuppie could actually hurt our favorite diva?), said, "That was great."

Collins nodded. "Except my parents might get curious of where all our toilet paper went."

"And our eggs." Roger said. "What am I having for breakfast tomorrow?"

Mimi grinned, leaning against Roger's chest. "Oh well. That was fantabulous."

"Agreed." Angel said, sitting next to Collins on the couch.

Mark nodded, grinning. "Awesome."

Maureen glanced at Joanne, who had tucked herself at the foot of the couch. "Didja like that, Joanne?" Maureen asked, grinning bashfully. "We're not gonna get in trouble or anything."

Joanne nodded. "That was...fun! Really cool."

Maureen's eyes widened. "Joanne even said it was fun!"

"Hey!"

"That means-" Maureen paused for dramatic effect- "We're doing it again next year."

Roger nodded. "But with pyrotechnics."

"Fireworks!" Collins agreed.

Angel nodded, and raised his can of Sprite. "To doing this again next year."

Collins, Maureen, Joanne, Roger, Mark, and Mimi raised their cans. "Next year."

A/N: meh, cheesy ending. I didn't really like it... I wrote this fast. Did you like it? R&R please!

This story is dedicated to my friend Jackson (you rock! ^^), who dressed up as a girl for Halloween a year ago. (he's got shoulder-length hair and did look rather feminine.) The Angel-and-the- "What are you dressed as?" problem actually happened between him and some obnoxious woman. He came out to me and some other friends as being bi on that Halloween. Love you, Jackson.


	2. Deleted Scenes

A/N: DELETED SCENES! XD I couldn't resist.

Disclaimer: Don't own RENT. Do own May, and May's mom Misty, and Amy, Corrine, Jessica, Adam, and Nate. Yes, Misty and May like the volleyball player, Misty May-Treanor.

Amy, Corrine, Jessica, Adam, and Nate trekked back home after a quiet night of trick-or-treating. As they approached the house Corrine and her possibly insane mother rented, the five kids were almost trampled by seven teenage kids running by. They toted large bags of candy and something Amy, Corrine, Jessica, Adam, and Nate could not identify.

"Who was that?" Jessica asked.

"I dunno." Corrine said. "Who cares?"

Then the kids reached Corrine's house.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What happened?"

"...AAH!"

The house was bedecked in toilet paper, eggs, and more toilet paper. TP hung from the balconies, the garage, and the trees. Eggs covered the front walk, stairs, doors, and windows.

Corrine sighed. "Why is it always our house?"

(A/N: I wonder why.)

NO DAY BUT TODAY ~ NO DAY BUT TODAY~ NO DAY BUT TODAY

Mimi pulled Angel back as they walked away from the TP- and egg- spangled house.

"Yeah, Mimi?"

"Angel...You-" Mimi stopped. Giving Roger a suspicious look, she switched into Spanish. "¡De todas las veces de lanzar ese huevo, Angel! Roger iba a besarme."

Angel's jaw dropped. "¿Realmente? Tuve que sin embargo. Usted lo sabe."

Mimi sighed. "Él hará quizá un movimiento después. Lo amo tanto, pero él nunca me amará..."

Roger fell back and said to Mimi, "I know you're talking about me...what is it?" he asked with a wink and a nudge.

"Nuh-uh. How would you know?"

"...I heard my _name_ in there. Also you're talking in Spanish."

With a groan, Mimi admitted, "Well, bingo. You're right."

Angel hurried forwards to walk with Collins and give the couple privacy as Mimi and Roger stopped walking.

"Roger, I-" Mimi said.

Roger cut her off with a gentle, sweet kiss. Mimi's head spun as his soft lips met hers for one blissful moment, the best natural high in the world.

Then Roger pulled away. "I take Spanish, Meems."

Mimi could have smacked herself. "But-"

"Let's hurry, otherwise everyone's gonna leave without us." Roger took Mimi's hand and the twosome, dancing on air, ran to catch up with the other Bohos.

NO DAY BUT TODAY ~ NO DAY BUT TODAY~ NO DAY BUT TODAY

Misty Paterson-Williams was woken abruptly from her sleep by her five-year-old daughter May bouncing on her bed.

"What is it, May?" Misty mumbled sleepily.

"Mama, what's wev-looshin? You said you'd tell me. And soo-sidle. And ant-arky. And about dat cow? Who was dat cow? I didn't know cows could tawk."

Misty could have hit herself. "...I will tell you when you are older. Let me go back to bed."

May looked at her mom with big blue eyes. "Why not? Why why why? Mommy, that's not faiiiir!" she whined.

Misty sighed. "Okay. Suicidal is when someone kills themself."

May was confused. "Why would someone kiww demself? Dat's silly."

"I know. So that cow was actually a person, dressed up."

"...oh, because yestewday was Halloween. Dat was a pwetty funny costume, Mommy. What's wev-looshin? And ant-arky?" May asked, tugging the sleeve of Misty's nightgown.

"Revolution is like a change in government or power, that happens really quickly. And anarchy is when you don't like government." Misty said, trying to make this as easy to understand as possible.

May wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, confused. "What's guv-mint?"

Misty sighed. This was going to take a long time.

A/N: The general translation for Mimi and Angel's conversation is:

Mimi: Of all times to throw that egg, Angel! Roger was about to kiss me.

Angel: Really? I had to though. You know that.

Mimi: Maybe he'll make a move later on. I like him so much, but he'll never like me.

It's probably not right, because I take Mandarin as a foreign language, not Spanish. That was all courtesy of Babel Fish translator ^_^;; Yeah. So this is all the fun scenes that I couldn't work into the actual Halloween...yeah. Also, RIP: Angel Dumott Schunard... T~T


End file.
